Uncomfy Company Ch. 2
“Today is the day Crazy! We are finally going on our trip!” Claire shouted. “I know, this is so exciting; but I wonder where exactly we’re going.” “Maybe Madagascar, Egypt or Kenya!” “Either way, I can’t wait till we get there.” The girls waited in the lobby for the rest of the group to show. A few minutes later, Chito and Fairly arrived with their bags. “Hi guys, ready for the trip?” asked Fairly. “Yes, me and Crazy are both ready. Do you guys know where the others are?” “R called me and told me that him, Kat and Matt would be here shortly; Kat couldn’t leave until he has his chicken biscuit for the morning,” answered Chito. “As long as they don’t make us late for our flight,” said Fairly. “That tells us where they are; where’s Maria and Amo?” “I’m right here!” Maria shouted behind Crazy’s back. “When did you get here?” “I spent the night here so I wouldn’t be late,” smiled Maria. Eventually, everyone arrived in the lobby. “Yay, everyone is here now!” shouted Claire. “Does anyone know where we are going?” asked Sherry. “No, but we’re going to find out,” said R. He opened the envelope that had everyone’s tickets and along with the tickets was a card. “Hey, there’s a card in here.” “What does it say R?” asked Kat. R began to read the card. “''Dear Company, I’m very proud of all the hard work you have done for TUFF. As an award, I along with the other agents have paid for you guys to stay at a five-star resort in Congo. Don’t worry about paying for anything; everything within the resort is free. There’s also a free tour of the rainforest that comes with the resort. I hope you agents have a great time. Sincerely, the Chief.” ''“A five star resort; that’s better than I thought it would be!” shouted Claire. “What are we waiting for? We better hurry and get on our plane,” said Amo. The group all grabbed their bags and headed towards the plane. The ride took about ten hours, but they went by pretty fast. Once they arrived in Congo, there was a hippo that was waiting for them outside. He took the Company around Congo before they went to the resort. Everyone was enjoying the small tour of Congo. Eventually, the hippo let the group go around a small area to look around for themselves. He told them that he would be back in an hour to take them to the resort. Everyone went in their own different ways. Kat had R and Matt follow him to help him look for some chicken. “There has to be a chicken restaurant here somewhere,” said Kat. “Can you eat anything besides chicken?” asked R. “I can, I just prefer to eat chicken.” “I’m going to go on my own; I don’t want you to waste my hour here looking for chicken,” said Matt as he began to walk away. Kat then pulled him back and pointed at a purple tent. “Do you think chicken is in there?” asked Kat. “That doesn’t look like a place that sells chicken.” “That’s a fortune teller, Kat,” said R. “A fortune teller…maybe he or she could tell us where we could find some chicken,” Kat said as he dragged the two into the tent. Inside the tent was a table with a crystal ball on it. Kat looked around but didn’t see anyone. “Do you guys think they’re out?” “Could be, let’s just come back later,” said R. “But I want to know where I can find some chicken.” “We don’t need to ask a fortune teller where we could find that, come on let’s just go.” “Wait…don’t you want to know your fortune?” asked a mysterious voice. “…Who said that?” asked Kat. Suddenly a small lemur appeared in front of the three agents. She had on a purple dress and a purple cloth wrapped around her head. “I was expecting your arrival, please come take a seat.” The boys sat down and stared at the strange lemur. She walked behind the table and looked into her crystal ball. “So…you want to know where to find some chicken?” “Yes; do you know where we can find some?” asked Kat. “There’s actually a chicken restaurant just two blocks from here…but isn’t there anything else you would like to know?” “We have some time…Kat already dragged us in here so I guess we can hear a fortune,” Matt sighed. “Don’t worry this will be rather quick Matt,” said the fortune teller. “How did you know his name?” Kat asked. “I know all of your names, Kat. The tall bear is called R, right?” “Yes, that’s what I’m called.” “…I see a large group of friends here… very good friends. You all seem happy…..what’s this…” “What’s wrong?” asked Kat. “….I see darkness…..a very hateful creature…he’s engulfing himself over you and your friends…..no this is terrible.” The fortune teller stopped looking into the ball and gave the three a worried look. “Whatever you do…promise me you won’t go into the rainforest tomorrow.” “Why can’t we go?” “It’s too dangerous…stay far away from there.” “That was fun…I guess. Come on guys I want to look around some more,” said Matt as he gave the lemur a tip. “Thanks for the creepy fortune monkey lady,” said Kat as he exit the tent. “Please, don’t go into the forest! If you do you’ll never return!” The three left before they could hear the last part of her warning. “...Those people don’t know what’s coming to them…..I’ll have to look around for my sacred heirloom….if they are going to make it out of here alive. I just hope I can give it to them in time.” Category:Fan fiction